The Truth of the Matter
by BlackjackandSky
Summary: *Set After The HIDDEN CHAPTER* It's Been 2 Weeks, And Schuyler Regrets the Lies She told Jack when She Broke up with Him. Will She Break Down and Tell Jack the Truth about Her Love? Maybe... But Will He take Her Back Even AFTER he Knows? Jack/Sky


**Hello, my Awesome and Amazing Readers!! PLEASE Read This Note!! **

**Deepest Apologies about being MIA for a while there, but my life gets crazily hectic at times.**

**I Recently had a Poll About What I should write for my Next Jack and Schuyler Oneshot, and 21 People Voted!! There are More Details on my Profile about it if you scroll down to the POLL Section, as well as a SURPRISE!! **

**So DON'T FORGET to Check it Out After Reading.**

**Anywho, I'm happy to announce that this Particular Oneshot was the WINNER of the Poll with 14 Votes!! It's set About 2 weeks after "Revelations", and is about Schuyler telling Jack the Truth about the events where she broke up with him in the Hidden Chapter.**

**BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM AFTER YOU ARE DONE READING!!**

**I Shall Also be Putting up Playlists for all my Stories on My Profile In a Couple of Days. Just FYI****. Now, on with my fabulous OneShot. **

**

* * *

**

**The Truth of The Matter (I Love You)**

**------**

_"I don't love you anymore because I haven't been honest with myself. And I haven't been honest with you. I love someone else. I always have."_

Over and over the last two sentences repeated in his mind loudly.

_"Who?" Jack heard himself question._

_Slowly, she replied, "Oliver..."_

_Her Conduit._

_She loved her conduit, and she did not love him...._

Over and over the word kept repeating in his mind, tormenting him.

_Oliver... She loved Oliver._

_Not him. Not Jack Force. Not Abbadon._

_"Oliver..." the Schuyler in his dream shrieked._

Jack Force jerked awake, finding himself covered in a thin layer of sweat and tangled in his bed covers.

Shit.

Furious, Jack sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to get his bearings, taking deep and slow breaths to calm his racing heart.

The clock on his nightstand read 4:45 a.m.

Turning to look out his window, Jack ran a hand through his messy platinum blond hair and wanted to scream out to the world the injustice of it all. It was completely unfair, and he felt cheated and frustrated. Why was this same nightmare haunting him? What had he done to be put through the torment of seeing her face and replaying the scene over and over again_?_

It never failed to pop up in his dreams every night over the past two weeks, and it tore at him every single time, whether he was expecting it or not.

Her words still cut him to the bone, making him hurt and shattering his defenses.

They made him weak.

Jack hated being weak.

And as hard as he tried to forget them, the damn nightmares weren't letting up, and that much Jack knew.

Hell, as far as he could tell, the nightmares would probably never stop, no matter how much time had passed.

And he would spend however many lifetimes he had left dreaming about losing the one person who had mattered most to him above all others, to someone else.

And Schuyler Van Alen could probably care less.

After all, she'd never really loved him.

Her love had apparently been only reserved for _him_, the fucking scumbag who called himself her Conduit.

So while Jack had given Schuyler his love and heart for safekeeping, she had apparently never given him hers. While he had laid his emotions and thoughts and hopes out for her inspection, she'd no doubt just fed him a bucket load of bullshit and laughed about it later. He'd given her everything he could have possibly gave to her in their situation, and she'd simply turned around and ripped out his heart.

Because Schuyler had never loved him, instead choosing to love another instead.

And that's what hurt Jack most of all.

_______________________________________________________________

Schuyler Van Alen jerked awake as her alarm clock went off.

And couldn't have felt more relieved.

She'd been dreaming about it again, replaying the devastating scene in her mind.

Because while she could run away from it and pretend it didn't exist during the daytime, she could not escape it in her dreams.

The horror of what she had done to him wouldn't leave her.

Sometimes she would even wake up crying, knowing that he was hurt because of what she had done, because of the lies she had told.

Jack Force.

The love she had forced herself to give up.

That day she'd left him and that apartment on Perry Street had been crushing, like a surprising and intense blow to the head.

Or rather, her heart, to be more exact.

But she had to let him go for his own good, using the excuse that she had never loved him and instead had loved another.

Which was only half true.

Because while she did love Oliver and used that to make her lie to Jack work, she did love Jack as well.

And Jack Force didn't even know it, because she had made it so.

That day she'd left him at the apartment had been brutal for her.

Before meeting him, she had tried steeling her resolve with the excuse that letting him go wouldn't be as hard as it seemed. She told herself that she would let him go, and things would just go back to the way they were before Jack had ever been a part of her life.

Simple. Easy. No pain in her chest that squeezed at her heart.

Severing all ties with Jack was the trick, or so Schuyler had thought. Like a clean break.

She had told herself that she'd lived without him before.

Surely she could do it again.

But as she'd left the apartment that day two weeks ago, she knew it was all bullshit. Sure, she would still try and stay away from Jack to keep him safe, as was her original intention, but if Schuyler was being honest with herself, she knew that it wouldn't take much for her to break down and tell him everything.

To beg him to take her back.

It was harder to live without him than she could've ever imagined it to be, and it had only been two weeks.

Schuyler was about to crack, and was uncertain of how much more she could take.

She would see him in the halls at Duchesne and her eyes would be instantly drawn to him, tracing over his lean form and perfection as he would walk by. On a few rare occasions they would even lock eyes, and in those moments Schuyler saw everything she had given up.

A life with him at her side.

A life where the love between them could've flourished and grew into infinity.

And all those things she wanted but couldn't have were reflected back in his eyes, but then they would go alarmingly flat and lifeless, and he would keep walking.

A knock sounded on her door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ms. Schuyler? Are you up," a voice asked just seconds before the door opened a crack.

Blinking back unexpected tears, Schuyler put on a fake smile and greeted the maid. "Hi, Hattie. I'm up. Better to get the day started and over with, right?"

Schuyler watched Hattie frown slightly at her in concern, but it was soon replaced with a worried smile. "Of course. Now hurry and dress. Don't want to be late, Ms. Schuyler," she prodded as she turned back, shutting the door softly behind her.

And it was then that Schuyler knew she hadn't fooled her.

But she decided not to dwell on it, instead getting up and going to her closet to dress.

Schuyler Van Alen was now on autopilot, as she had been the last two weeks.

Because it was the only thing that kept her together, and she knew it.

Getting dressed slowly, and had just finished pulling on her clothes when her cell phone went off.

And the ring-tone she had set for Oliver started playing.

Slowly, she walked to the dresser where her phone sat, staring at it broodingly.

To answer, or not to answer?

Seconds ticked by as she debated what she should do, and then finally, after reaching for it several times but never managing to flip it open, she just decided to let it ring.

And eventually it quit.

It wasn't that Schuyler didn't want to talk to Oliver, but just...something about encouraging him made her guilt over the entire situation even worse.

Like a black hole sucking her down.

And it didn't get any better when she climbed the steps of Duchesne that morning to see an anxious looking Oliver.

"Hey Sky," he greeted. "I tried to call you this morning. Why didn't you answer?"

"Ah yeah. I got busy this morning. Woke up late," Schuyler offered lamely, not looking Oliver in the eye as she again started walking up the steps and into the school building, trying to get to her locked as fast as she could through the crowded halls, Oliver close at her side.

"Oh. Well... I was just wondering if maybe I could come over today after school. You know, hang out?"

Shit. What did she say to that?

While she didn't really want to be alone with him right now, she _did_ want their friendship back, and as she looked up into his eyes, she had the crazy thought that maybe it was possible. Maybe she could just invite him over and they could hang out like old times.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she was blurting out, "Okay. We'll just go back to my house after school and watch a movie or something."

Oliver's eyes lit up with a glint that Schuyler couldn't read. "Great. Can't wait."

And suddenly, Schuyler had a bad feeling about tonight that she couldn't shake.

--------

Schuyler and Oliver had headed to her house after the school day was over as planned, with Schuyler feeling guilty all the while.

She shouldn't have let him come over.

But the way he'd looked at her with so much hope had been hard to refuse.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Hell, maybe they might be able to get their friendship back to where it had been before, as they hadn't really spent much time together just goofing off and watching movies or just hanging out. It would be a nice change of pace for Schuyler not to be alone at home for a couple of hours, too.

Hattie greeted them as they stepped through the door and took Oliver's coat before they headed up to Schuyler's room.

Schuyler didn't miss the look of concern on Hattie's face as she watched them go up.

And once again, Sky got the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Oliver bounded up past her to her door and threw it open, casually walking inside to her bed.

"So, wanna watch a movie now?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows, which made Schuyler slightly uncomfortable.

But she didn't let it show, instead giving him an awkward smile and then moving towards her shelf of DVDs. "Which one?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Umm.... How about Dracula," he suggested as he sat up to look at her.

Sky gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

Oliver nodded. "Yep. What's wrong with wanting to watch Dracula?"

She shrugged. "I swear you're trying to make fun of me," Schuyler muttered over her shoulder as she put it in and then went to lay down next to him on the bed.

To say that she felt awkward was a huge understatement, but she tried to ignore it as the movie started.

It was kind of funny of Oliver to want to watch this specific movie, and she couldn't understand why he would choose it when she had so many more DVDs they could have watched. It was slightly suspicious...

And then as they were watching the movie, she got it.

He wanted to push the feeding aspect of vampires to the for-front of her mind.

And he had succeeded.

Schuyler's fangs came out as she watched the TV screen, and they throbbed painfully as she thought of the taste of blood.

God, when was the last time she had fed?

Even she couldn't remember, and as she tried to get up off the bed, Oliver scooted over to her and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Schuyler..."

Panicking, she scrambled out of his grasp and moved as far away from him as she possibly could in the space.

"Schuyler, you need to feed," Oliver stated bluntly as he sat up to look at her, a slight frown on his face. "Let me feed you."

"Was this why you wanted to come over so badly? Why you wanted to watch freaking Dracula?" Schuyler demanded as she tried to talk around her fangs.

Oliver sent her a disapproving look. "Schuyler. You and I both know you need to feed. Let me feed you, that's what I'm here for."

He got up and started coming towards her, and she stumbled back from him. "No. No... I - I can't -"

"Yes. You can. I want you to."

"Oliver, please don't," Schuyler begged as she tried to back away from him yet again.

But he kept coming at her.

"Schuyler, I know you need to feed. Do it. Let me feed you. Please..."

He pressed himself up against her after trapping her between his arms, pushing his throat up against her mouth.

And the temptation and her hunger were too great to withstand it.

So she did it.

She leaned up and bit into his throat, earning a startled yelp from Oliver, then a blissful sigh as she took a deep, greedy pull from the vein that ran down his neck.

"That's it. Take all you need," Oliver murmured drowsily as he picked her up in his arms and went to sit on top of her bed, so that his back rested against her headboard and she sat in his lap.

And Schuyler did, feeding desperately and trying as hard as she could to not let her tears fall.

God, this was wrong.

Before, it had just been a natural part of who she was as a vampire. It was natural to have a familiar to feed from. But with Oliver as that person for her, Schuyler felt as if she were cheating on Jack, even if they were no longer together.

And it was with those guilty thoughts that she fed from Oliver until she was sated.

And then it was done.

Schuyler felt an overwhelming urge to cry as she disengaged her fangs from Oliver's neck, but didn't let the tears fall as she sat back.

Oliver gave her a sleepy, blissful look.

The first time Schuyler had fed from him, she had remembered thinking that they fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

Now, after being in Jack's arms, she knew how wrong she had been.

Holding back a sob, Schuyler got out Oliver's cell and called his driver, letting the man know that he could come pick Oliver up at the Van Alen mansion.

Oliver made a small noise of protest as she hung up the phone and whispered, "No... Can't I stay, Sky?"

She shook her head at him. "I think it's best if you go home and...sleep this off, Ollie."

His face drew into a frown as he shut his eyes, and then moments later, Schuyler heard his snores fill the room.

Quickly, she got up off the bed and ran to her bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth as a sob got loose from her throat. God, why couldn't she have just stopped? And why did he keep having to come at her like that? Dammit, she shouldn't have fed from him.

And it wouldn't be the first time she'd regretted it.

How long she hid in the bathroom she didn't know, but she was forced to come out when a knock sounded on her door and Hattie called, "Oliver's driver has just pulled up, Ms. Schuyler!"

"'Kay. Thank you Hattie," Schuyler yelled back after she got her bearings.

She went to the bed and woke Oliver, then pushed him out her door, letting Hattie lead him down, because she couldn't do it.

And after Oliver was gone, Schuyler shut the door and let the tears that she had been holding back go free.

Because no matter how much she loved Oliver, she would always love Jack more.

And tonight had proved what she already knew.

_______________________________________________________________

He had seen them together in the halls, heard every word about _him _coming over, and had hated every second that the little bastard spent with Schuyler.

Jack had been coming around the corner when he'd heard their little discussion, and had decided to make himself hidden as he listened.

And thought the whole time that it should've been himself, not the little fucking Conduit, beside Schuyler.

Because while Schuyler had apparently let go of him, Jack still thought of Schuyler as his.

Some days it was all he could do not to hunt the little mortal down and rip out his throat for some of the things he did while around Schuyler. Jack noticed that the little bastard took every opportunity to touch her, even in the most tiniest of ways. Everything from "accidentally" brushing up against her in the halls to brushing her fingers with his every time he handed her something.

Which made Jack jealous beyond belief.

Which was why he was now parked on the other side of the street of the Van Alen mansion, watching her house.

Because he had heard her invite _him _over to watch movies tonight.

Bullshit.

They were probably screwing at that very second, and the thought sickened Jack.

His knuckles grew white with the force he was using to grip his steering wheel.

Hell, what was he doing here, other than being a flat out masochist? Torturing himself with all the possible scenarios wasn't helping his cause. He should just start his car and get the fuck out of her neighborhood. He didn't belong here.

As Charles would say, Jack's rightful place was at Mimi's side.

But Jack didn't believe that.

Over the past two weeks Mimi had tried everything to get him to love her again, but after that episode at the apartment between them, he had been ashamed of himself and avoided her at all costs. Hell, he was doing a marvelous job of it, too, only seeing her when it was absolutely necessary.

But just because he didn't belong with Mimi - at least in his eyes - didn't mean that he belonged here either.

Apparently that's what Schuyler thought as well.

But just as he resigned himself to that fact and reached to start his car up, another sleek town car pulled up in front of the mansion.

And Jack watched as a one Mr. Oliver Hazard-Perry himself came out of Schuyler's home and walk down the front stairs of the mansion.

And hated him.

Hated the look of peace and bliss plastered all over Oliver's face.

But even more than that, he hated the sleepy, contented twinkle in his eyes as he had lazily got inside the town car and sped away.

Because it meant one thing, and one thing only.

He'd seen that look and knew it all too well from experience.

Schuyler had fed from him, performed the Sacred Kiss with the bastard.

Before, the thought of her performing it with someone hadn't bothered Jack at all, as it was just simply natural for their kind, but now...

She wasn't just doing it for sustenance.

Schuyler was probably doing it for pleasure between them as well.

The realization cut at Jack like a knife, twisting his gut and shattering his heart into a million tiny fragments.

And he lost it.

Not even rationally thinking anymore, Jack pocketed his keys and got out of his car quickly, bounding up the stairs that Oliver had went down not five minutes ago.

And pounded on the door.

A maid with wide eyes answered, and Jack ignored her shocked expression as he demanded quickly, "Where's Schuyler's room?"

The look in his eyes stopped Hattie cold. This boy's hurt was written clearly all over his face, and Hattie knew the look well.

Because she'd seen Ms. Schuyler wear it a lot as of late.

So she gave him instructions, and just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone, bounding up the steps to seek Schuyler out.

Hattie wished him good luck.

_______________________________________________________________

Schuyler's tears were now falling fast, and she tried desperately to wipe them away from her cheeks.

But the effort wasn't worth much, because the tears she wiped away were immediately replaced with more.

Performing the Sacred Kiss with Oliver tonight had been just as big a mistake as the first time she'd performed it with him. It had given Oliver hope for them, and she knew it did, because she had practically tasted the feelings through his blood as she had consumed in.

So while Schuyler had been in a deep, blood lust filled turmoil, Oliver had sat underneath her in a blissful state, looking at her feeding as a sign of hope and reconciliation.

And a relationship that went far beyond friendship between the two.

Worse yet, she had felt Oliver's triumph as she drank from him.

He believed as if he had won her from Jack, and it made Schuyler feel more like a prize to him than anything else.

So not only was she dealing with her guilt over performing the Sacred Kiss, but on top of that, her friendship with Oliver had also just taken a major hit.

A new round of tears flooded Schuyler's eyes.

God, she needed Jack.

As much as she knew it was selfish to want him for herself and knew it wasn't right to want him there with her right at that very moment...she did.

Desperately.

Three hard knocks on her bedroom door jolted Schuyler out of her misery, and she hastily wiped at her eyes as she got up from her bed.

Who was bothering her now?

But as she neared the door, without any cause or warning, her heart picked up speed and lightened in a way that only he could do for her.

Which meant only one thing.

Jack.

Jack was here, just like she'd selfishly wished him to be.

Heart threatening to pound out of her chest, Schuyler ran the last few steps to the door and threw it open. Selfishly, she wanted to jump into his arms on the spot, but the look on Jack's face stopped her cold.

Because he looked torn and broken, but more than all of that, he looked undoubtedly angry.

"May I come in?" Jack asked in a tight, controlled voice. It was clear that he was trying to keep a leash on his emotions.

Which made Schuyler worry all the more.

But she could never refuse him, and after nodding her head, she stepped aside so he could walk in.

He brushed by her quickly, not saying anything.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Schuyler closed the door softly and then turned around to face him.

Jack wandered her room slowly, inspecting everything as if memorizing every detail. Meanwhile, Schuyler's heart was still beating a million miles a minute, excited to have him so close and all to herself, yet terrified of why he had come to visit her.

They had stayed away from each other for almost two weeks, and now he was showing up at her house?

Something had to have happened.

But just as she opened her mouth to ask, Jack turned and locked eyes with her.

And in a dangerous voice, asked, "Did you and Oliver have fun today?"

Schuyler's stomach dropped out on her and she closed her eyes, as if blocking out the look of hurt on Jack's face could block out her problems.

Jack had to have seen Oliver leave the mansion.

Knowing it was better to tell him the truth, Schuyler forced her eyes open and met Jack's cold, hurt gaze. "Jack... I -"

"Don't," he interrupted before she could go any farther. "Just...tell me the truth. Did you have fun with the son of a bitch? Maybe watch a couple movies, laugh, talk?"

Jack's temper was getting the better of him, and he knew it. When he had come inside, he hadn't planned on attacking her like he was was.

But he couldn't stop.

Just knowing the little bastard had been in her room was enough to get Jack's blood boiling, and he took aggressive steps towards Schuyler. She backed away from him slightly, but Jack hardly paid any attention as he kept coming at her. Seething and hurt, he got into Schuyler's personal space and backed her up against the door, deliberately pushing his lean body into hers and trapping her between his powerful arms.

"Perform the Sacred Kiss, by any chance," he asked in her face angrily.

Schuyler was trapped in his sea green gaze, unable to look away from the unmistakable hurt in his eyes as she processed his words.

He _knew_.

God, not only did he know that Oliver had been at her home, but he also knew that she'd fed from him.

And she felt ashamed that Jack knew of what she had done, which only served to piss her off.

Who was he to make her feel guilty?

It was her business, even if she didn't enjoy what she had done either.

Finding courage, Schuyler pushed back against his body and asserted herself.

"What is it to you, Jack? We're not together anymore. Why is it a problem for you to have me do the Sacred Kiss with Oliver?"

But she did know. It was written all over his face.

But Schuyler needed to hear him say it.

She wanted to hear how much he cared about and loved her; she needed to hear it because for the past two weeks she hadn't been able to.

Jack's eyes grew angry and he lashed out. "Dammit, I didn't have a problem with it before until I realized you loved the fucker!"

Schuyler was stunned by his outburst and how much feeling there was behind it, and remembered that day she had broken it off with Jack. When she'd told him she loved Oliver, he had acted with the same hatred, and Schuyler could practically see Jack planning the murder inside his head already.

She'd asked him that day to leave Oliver alone, and he had.

But it was plain to see that he hated him, and that wouldn't change.

Jack's sentence hung in the air as Schuyler thought through everything, and the room became quiet, when only moments before it had felt as if it were going to explode with the tension and anger radiating off the both of them.

And then, just as abruptly as their anger had come, it vanished.

Leaving the two of them staring at one another, broken and hurting.

Jack slowly stepped back, and it wasn't until that exact moment that Schuyler realized they were still pressed up against one another.

And as he stepped back from her, that hollow, aching feeling in Schuyler's chest came back again, squeezing her heart like a fist.

And as she stared at the man before her, she knew that she would always love him above all others.

All she had to do was look at him to feel it coursing through her veins.

When she looked at him, she saw hope and happiness and love, and worse yet, when she looked at him she saw the life she so desperately wanted.

The life she needed.

The life with Jack Force that she had been forced to give up.

The one that he talked about like it was a real possibility for them.

The one Schuyler wanted to be real.

Without thinking, Schuyler reached forward to touch him, but Jack simply flinched away and met her eyes again.

And it was the eyes of a broken man that met hers.

"Just tell me _why,_ Schuyler." She saw the tears form in Jack's eyes. "How can you choose him over me? I fucking _loved _you... _Still love you_."

Schuyler felt her heart tear open, and knew that this was the day she would crack. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't continue to lie to him and push him away from her when all she wanted to do was the exact opposite. She wanted to be able to pull him close and let him know how much she loved him.

She wanted him to know that everything between them had been real.

She opened her mouth to tell him the truth, "Jack, I lie-"

But he interrupted her. "How can you love _him_, and not _me?_ How? Did I mean _nothing _to you?"

Jack's eyes were so confused and desperate, but he didn't falter as he looked back at her.

He wanted answers.

So many emotions swirled through Schuyler in that moment, but the one that stuck out above all the rest was the fact that Jack was hurt.

And the fact that she was the one who had hurt him.

Schuyler reached out to take him into her arms once again, but Jack flinched away from her and took a step back.

She watched his eyes grow hard, showing no traces of the vulnerability that had been there moments before.

_"Don't_," Jack warned angrily. "Don't act like you care for me unless you _mean _it."

But she did mean it, and she would prove it to him. Not giving a shit about consequences or Mimi or the Society or Oliver or anyone else, Schuyler looked him right in the eyes and blurted out, "Jack I love you, dammit."

He froze as he stared at her, then got angry all over again. "Don't play games with me! You broke things off because you said you _didn't _love me. Which is it, Schuyler?"

A bit startled by his outburst, but knowing that he had good reason, Schuyler kept going.

Walking up to him slowly and getting into his space, she laid her hand over his heart and whispered, "I love you."

But Jack took on a rigid stance and scowled down at her. "I don't believe you."

So Schuyler poured her heart out to him. "Jack, when I broke things off, I told myself it was because I didn't love you. But when I look back on things now, I know I broke things off with you _because _I loved you, or rather, _love _you. I do love Oliver, but it's _nothing _compared to how I feel for you. When I left you that day I wanted so badly to just turn back around and beg you to take me back. I wanted to go away with you and be together."

Jack felt stunned. When she'd broken things off with him, he remembered thinking at first that she was breaking up with him because she loved him.

Was what she saying now to him true?

But what if she was lying again?

Jack staggered back as if the feel of Schuyler's hands on him burned, "But you said you loved someone else. Your fucking human conduit, for God sakes!! You _said _so!"

Schuyler exploded. "And I'm a fucking liar! Everything I said wasn't true! I love _you, _Jack Force, whether you believe me or not, and you _better _believe me!"

Their shouting match stopped abruptly as Jack processed what Schuyler was saying, and he only just then noticed how harsh their breathing was as they stared one another down. Heat infused both of their expressions as they stared at one another.

And so suddenly that it stunned Schuyler, Jack walked forward and pulled her face up to his so that their lips could collide.

The spark that went off in both of them was instant and unyielding.

So much emotion and intensity filled them as they met kiss for kiss, hands roaming over one another like it had been two millenniums instead of two weeks since they had last touched one another.

Jack's arms came around Schuyler while her hands went into his hair, keeping his lips anchored to hers as their tongues danced together.

And it was perfect.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Schuyler gasped into Jack's mouth between kisses.

He made a grunting sounded in agreement as his hands slid underneath her butt and he pressed her even closer to himself.

His mind was jumbled as he tried to take everything in from the kiss, to Schuyler's taste in his mouth, to being close to her again, to once more having her to himself. He had been floored by Schuyler's words, not believing them at first because he was afraid to. But the look in her eyes every time she had said that she loved him made him believe that what she was saying to him wasn't a dream.

That it was real.

And Schuyler knew exactly how he felt.

"Jack..." she whispered as she pulled back, laying her forehead against his as they both gasped for breath.

"What sweetheart?" he asked, voice ragged and tender and loving as he held her close.

Schuyler took her hands out of his hair and cupped his jaw. "I've missed you. Make love to me."

He brought her lips to his softly, then pulled back, whispering, "I love you."

And with that, he carried her bridal style to her bed and placed her carefully in the center. She pulled him down on top of her.

And it was heaven.

Everything in the world that had threatened to keep them apart would be dealt with later. Oliver, Charles, the Society, Mimi...

All of it didn't matter in that instant.

Because they were together again, and as they made love, nothing could tear them apart ever again.

They wouldn't let it.

* * *

**Now, I have taken a few tiny sentences from Mel's hidden chapter. But as it's now gone public, I think it's officially alright to use it in my writing. Of course, no copyright infringement is intended, as I am aware her work is not mine. **

**I'm just borrowing it. I swear!! Besides, it's like, ten sentences.**

**And for those of you who are reading this and thinking, "What the hell is she rambling on about?", I will tell you now to go to Mel's Shopping Diary/News blog on her website and find the entry that is titled "Jack's Story: The Hidden Online Chapter Hidden No More!!" **

**From there you can find the hidden chapter. Now, this was NIce and Long, so I Expect Some Reviews, which are LOve!! And I Sincerely hope that The Ending Was None Too Cheesy, as I am A Huge Sucker for Fairytale Endings.**

**BlackjackandSky**


End file.
